1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to towed agricultural implements and, more specifically, to an implement hitch with a load-carrying ball for accommodating hitch angle changes.
2. Related Art
Draft hitches on framed implements such as tillage machines typically include tubular beams with load-bearing balls at the point where the beams attach to the frame. The balls allow relative angular motion between the hitch and the frame as the implement is towed.
Previously available hitches (see FIG. 1 of the drawings) included a ball assembly 10 supported by and welded to a pair of straps 12. The straps with the ball assembly attached were then welded to the outside walls of a tubular beam 16. A bolt 18 connects the ball assembly 10 to a bracket 20 fixed to the implement frame.
Numerous parts, some of which are relatively difficult to fabricate, and several welding steps are required, increasing the manufacturing costs of the hitch connection and impacting negatively on the overall appearance of the hitch. Dimensional integrity is difficult to maintain with welded straps. Loads are transferred via the straps rather than directly into the draft member.